Abstract: Administrative Core The Administrative Core of the Yale Center for the Study of Tobacco Product (YCSTP) serves as a central resource for its component and pilot projects as well as a resource for collaboration across the TCORS nationally and for other projects related to FDA CTP research at Yale and affiliated organizations. This framework provides an umbrella structure to facilitate the success of each project and to ensure that each project has impact within the Center that exceeds its value in isolation. Central components of the Core include: 1) communication and collaboration within and across the TCORS and with FDA-CTP, NIH and the TCORS steering committee and coordinating center, 2) scientific and administrative oversight of YCSTP research, 3) data management and statistical support to YCSTP projects and pilots, and 4) central oversight of quality of YCSTP projects and pilots, and 5) development, submission and monitoring of Rapid Response Projects in response to FDA-CTP needs. These activities of the Administrative Core are essential to support the successful and timely completion of the proposed research and efficiency in providing the FDA-CTP with the evidence required to support the regulation of tobacco products.